Lo que le gusta a Shaoran
by Airin-Li
Summary: Cuando Eriol y Yamazaki descubren que a Shaoran no le gusta el porno tanto como a ellos, empiezan a preguntarse si lo que le pasa es que en realidad le va más el porno...gay. Lo que no se esperaban es que fuese tan difícil confirmarlo y para ello recurren a la ayuda de cierta castaña. One-Shot


**Lo que le gusta a Shaoran**

* * *

Eriol, sentado en el ruinoso sofá de su piso de estudiantes, pasó con desinterés las fotos que le habían enviado por el grupo de whatsapp que tenía con sus mejores amigos. Eran lo típico de siempre: unas fotos graciosas, otras un poco machistas y porno, mucho porno. Una en especial llamó su atención.

-Eh, tíos, ¿habéis visto la foto de Sasha Grey que ha pasado Kero?

-Ya, alucinante. No sé cómo coño puede poner esa postura –respondió Yamazaki, girando su móvil para verlo desde otro ángulo.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, a los pies de Eriol para ver más de cerca la televisión. Tenían puesta una telenovela de mala calidad con la excusa de reírse de ella, pero Yamazaki estaba enganchado de verdad.

-¿Quién es Sasha Grey? –preguntó Shaoran sin levantar la vista de su libro, sentado en el único sillón individual.

Los otros dos dejaron sus móviles automáticamente y, tras mirarse mutuamente con los ojos como platos, fijaron su vista perpleja en Shaoran.

-Estás de coña, ¿no? –dijo Eriol, sólo por asegurarse.

Shaoran miró a sus dos amigos frunciendo el ceño.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Quién es?

-¿En serio no sabes quién es la diosa del sexo? –habló Yamazaki, que estaba tan asombrado que hasta se estaba perdiendo la telenovela.

-Ah, ¿una actriz porno? Puff –Shaoran perdió el interés de golpe y volvió la vista a su libro.

Eriol y Yamazaki volvieron a mirarse estupefactos antes de girarse completamente hacia Shaoran.

-Claro, ahora solo falta que nos digas que nunca has visto porno –comentó Eriol medio en broma pero temiéndose la respuesta.

Shaoran cerró el libro y se levantó, cansado de que interrumpieran su lectura.

-No, ni tengo el más mínimo interés. ¿En serio os gusta ver a horribles mujeres operadas fingiendo orgasmos?

-¡Pero si esa es la mejor parte! –se escandalizó Yamazaki, incrédulo porque su amigo criticara el maravilloso arte del porno.

Shaoran rodó los ojos y se encerró a leer a su habitación. Eriol esperó apenas unos segundos antes de subir el volumen de la tele y mirar con seriedad a su amigo.

-Tenemos que hablar. Lo de Shaoran no es normal.

-¡¿Creéis que no sé que si ponéis la tele más alta es porque estáis hablando de mí?! –gritó el castaño con sorna desde su cuarto.

Eriol lo ignoró y subió aún más el volumen.

-Lo sé, quiero decir, tenemos ya casi veinte años, ¿quién en su sana sexualidad no ve un poco de porno de vez en cuando? –comentó Yamazaki.

-Y ni siquiera tiene novia –concordó su amigo.

-Es verdad, es imposible que no tenga porno.

-Ya sabemos que Shaoran es tímido, a lo mejor sólo lo está ocultando. Conozco a su familia y todos los Li son muy reservados, puede que simplemente le de vergüenza que lo sepamos –propuso Eriol.

-¡Pero si nosotros le hemos dicho que lo vemos! No puede darle vergüenza.

-¿Entonces?

Yamazaki abrió la boca de golpe, cuando una descabellada epifanía le cruzó la mente.

-Shaoran ha criticado a las actrices porno pero… ¿no ha dicho nada de los actores?

Eriol frunció el ceño durante unos segundos antes de abrir la boca tanto como su amigo.

-¿No pensarás que…?

Yamazaki se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

-¿Y si nuestro buen amigo Shaoran ve porno, pero no el tipo de porno en el que sale Sasha Grey?

-¿Estás insinuando acaso que Shaoran es… gay?

-Piénsalo, Eriol. Nunca le hemos conocido una novia, no conoce a Sasha Grey… ¿qué más pruebas quieres?

-¡Exacto! Necesitamos más pruebas –respondió él-. Tengo un plan.

Y subió aún más el volumen de la tele.

…

-Primer paso, colarnos en el cuarto de Shaoran, conseguido –susurró Yamazaki cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación.

-No hace falta que susurres, Shaoran no está –comentó Eriol rodando los ojos.

Y él personalmente se había encargado de eso. Acababa de mandar a Shaoran a hacer la compra semanal y sospechaba que tardaría bastante en encontrar esa marca de bebida energética "absolutamente esencial y necesaria" que él mismo se había inventado.

-Eriol, quiero un trabajo limpio. Entrar y salir con el porno gay, ¡vamos! –siguió Yamazaki actuando como si fueran verdaderos espías.

El mencionado resopló.

-Deja de hacer el tonto y vamos a darnos prisa. Yo busco en el escritorio y en el armario y tú en la estantería y en la cama, ¿vale?

Yamazaki hizo una seña militar a modo de afirmación, se puso unos guantes de látex que seguramente había cogido de la cocina y empezó a trabajar. Eriol lanzó un último resoplido, negando con la cabeza, antes de ponerse manos a la obra también.

Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse frente al escritorio y encender el portátil de Shaoran. Si un adolescente guardaba porno, lo más seguro es que hubiera algún rastro de él en su ordenador. Alguna carpeta oculta o por lo menos una página en el historial.

-¡Mierda! Tiene contraseña –dijo, cuando la pantalla de inicio apareció y un mensaje le indicó que tenía que introducirla.

Yamazaki dejó de revisar la estantería y se acercó a la silla de Eriol.

-Shaoran es simple, prueba con su nombre –propuso.

Eriol se encogió de hombros y probó. La contraseña era incorrecta, pero les saltó el mensaje con la pista.

" _Eriol y Yamazaki, ¡dejad de fisgonearme, capullos! Nunca averiguaréis la contraseña."_

-Mierda, creo que sospecha de nosotros –maldijo Yamazaki.

-No, ¿tú crees? –respondió Eriol con ironía -¿Y ahora qué?

-No sé, tú sigue probando mientras yo busco revistas y cosas así.

Al trigésimo noveno error, Eriol se dio por vencido. Había probado de todo: su cumpleaños, el de su madre e incluso un par de insultos con su nombre y el de Yamazaki incluidos, pero no. Habían subestimado la imaginación de Shaoran.

-Nada, tío –Eriol miró su reloj preocupado. Shaoran no tardaría en venir-. ¿Tú tienes algo?

-Qué va. No tiene ni siquiera un manga subidito de tono –comentó, enseñándole un tomo tan insulso como el propio Shaoran-. ¿Y si es asexual?

Eriol empezó a considerarlo cuando escucharon girar la cerradura de su piso.

-¡Joder! –susurraron los dos a la vez, mirándose asustados.

Eriol corrió a apagar el portátil y Yamazaki tiró los guantes a la basura, recolocó como pudo lo que había sacado del estante y se tiró en plancha a la cama justo un segundo antes de que la puerta del cuarto fuera abierta de par en par.

-¿Qué hacéis en mi cuarto? –Shaoran entrecerró los ojos y los miró a los dos con suspicacia.

Llevaba en las manos las bolsas de la compra, que dejó a sus pies para poder cruzarse de brazos.

-Esperándote –dijo Yamazaki, recostándose en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en su mano-. ¡Bienvenido, Shaoran!

El castaño dio un paso atrás y observó desconfiado la habitación.

-Me habéis preparado una broma, ¿a que sí?

Sus colegas volvieron a mirarse bruscamente. Aquella era la excusa perfecta.

-¡Oh, nos has pillado! –Yamazaki fingió pesadumbre-. Ahora ya no te la podemos gastar.

-Sí, una pena. Ya te la gastaremos otro día cuando estés despistado –siguió Eriol con la mentira mientras se levantaba de la silla-. Nosotros nos vamos ya, ¿verdad Yamazaki?

El aludido asintió, levantándose de la cama.

-Ale, gracias por hacer la compra, Shaoran –Eriol le palmeó en la espalda antes de seguir a Yamazaki y salir por la puerta-. ¿Encontraste la bebida energética que te pedí?

-¿El "Energy dreamer"? Pues sí –Shaoran se agachó para sacarlo de la bolsa ante la mirada sorprendida de Eriol. El nombre era completamente inventado-. Pero creo que te has estado equivocando…

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada muy preocupada a su mejor amigo, pasándole el producto. Ciertamente tenía la forma curiosa de una lata rosa en miniatura, y olía bien.

-…porque aquí pone que es un ambientador. ¿Qué coño te has bebido Eriol?

Yamazaki estalló en carcajadas desde el salón.

-¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

…

-Vale, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas –se susurró Eriol una última vez, intentando convencerse de que aquello era una buena idea, antes de meter el DVD en el lector.

Y es que no habían conseguido aún averiguar nada sobre la identidad sexual de Shaoran, así que a Yamazaki se le había ocurrido una "fantástica" idea. Según su opinión, estaba claro que el problema de Shaoran era que pensaba que ellos no aceptarían sus gustos homosexuales. Así que la solución era, claramente, demostrarle que a ellos no les importaba si le gustaba "la carne o el pescado", que respetaban sus gustos y, sobre todo, que no se reían de ellos.

Y, evidentemente, no había plan mejor que hacer que Shaoran los encontrara viendo "casualmente" una película porno gay. Sí, una idea cojonuda.

-¡Sh, Sh, date prisa Eriol, que acabo de oír la puerta!

El aludido pulsó 'play' y se sentó avergonzado en el sillón, lo más lejos que pudo de Yamazaki.

Shaoran apareció por el pasillo en el segundo exacto en el que empezaron los gemidos. Se quedó parado ahí, en medio de la sala, mirando la tele sin llegárselo a creer.

-¿Sabéis que estáis viendo porno gay? –los miró a ambos-. ¿Los dos juntos? Es que sois…

-¡No! –gritó Eriol, mirando a Yamazaki con asco.

-Vemos porno gay porque a nosotros no nos repugna de ninguna manera que dos hombres se amen y disfruten de su sexualidad, ni tampoco nos burlaríamos de algo así. ¿Es que tú eres un intolerante, Shaoran? –respondió Yamazaki con total naturalidad, como si a menos de dos metros de ellos no pudiera verse a dos hombres azotándose con un látigo.

El chico los miró con los ojos como platos y levantó ambos brazos.

-No, no soy homófobo ni nada de eso. Podéis hacer lo que queráis con vuestra sexualidad, pero no en nuestro sofá, ¿vale?

Shaoran se alejó medio riéndose y se metió en su habitación.

-¡Que no somos gays, hostia! –gritó Eriol.

Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, con la risa de Shaoran amortiguada tras la puerta de fondo.

-Creo que esto no ha funcionado. Shaoran sigue cerrándose a nosotros –comentó Yamazaki, girándose hacia su amigo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo pero, ¿podemos quitar ya el porno, por favor?

…

-Vale, tras dos fracasos, a la tercera va la vencida –dijo Eriol a su amigo en voz baja.

Estaban en un descanso entre clase y clase, en el pasillo de la facultad. Shaoran se había quedado dentro de la clase, hablando de un trabajo con otros compañeros, lo que les había dado la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo la primera parte del nuevo plan.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan?

-Es hora de mi plan, que es mil veces menos vergonzoso que el tuyo.

-Vale, ¿y qué hay que hacer?

-Vamos a convencer a Yuko de que le tire los trastos a Shaoran.

Yamazaki dio dos pasos atrás y exclamó:

-¿Qué me dices? –llevándose una mano al pecho, como si estuviese dándole un ataque al corazón.

-¡Shh, no llames más la atención! –se quejó Eriol, rodando los ojos-. No es tan difícil.

-¿Qué no? ¡Yuko es la tía más buena de toda arqueología! –dijo, refiriéndose exageradamente a la carrera que estudiaban todos.

-Y también la más guarra, Yamazaki. Que parece que naciste ayer.

El aludido se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza. Eriol había perdido el juicio. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, era una forma bastante buena de saber definitivamente si Shaoran era o no gay. Nadie se resistiría a probablemente la chica más guapa de la facultad, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué piensas decirle a Yuko para que lo haga?

-¿Para que haga qué? –una voz aterciopelada interrumpió sus planes.

Eriol y Yamazaki se giraron lentamente, con los ojos como platos. Allí estaba Yuko en persona, como recién salida de un anuncio de revista. Yamazaki incluso achinó más los ojos, como si le deslumbrase.

-Eh, eh… ¡Yuko! Precisamente a ti te queríamos ver… -comenzó Eriol, trabándose.

-Eso ya lo sé –les cortó la chica, con suficiencia-. Al grano, Eriol. ¿Qué queréis que haga y que saco yo con ello?

La chica avanzó dos pasos hacia ellos y Eriol tragó saliva.

-Pues verás, nosotros tenemos un amigo… Shaoran, ¿lo conoces?

Yuko rodó los ojos y asintió. Toda chica heterosexual conocía a Shaoran. No por nada era el chico más guapo de la clase, y ese aire tan serio y misterioso no hacía más que añadirle atractivo. Sin embargo, y para su mala suerte, también era uno de los pocos chicos que no había intentado nada con ella.

-Pues verás, nunca ha tenido novia y a nosotros nos extraña mucho. Así que estábamos buscando a una chica que nos ayudase a averiguar si le gustan o no las mujeres… ¿entiendes?

Yuko pasó sus ojos azules de Eriol a Yamazaki, pensativa, y asintió.

-Así que lo que queréis es ver si yo soy capaz de ligarme a Shaoran, ¿es un reto? –los ojos de Yuko ardieron. Le encantaban los retos.

-Si lo quieres ver así… -dijo Yamazaki encogiéndose de hombros.

-Acepto –en sus diecinueve años de vida no se le había resistido un chico y Shaoran Li, por muy misterioso que fuese, no sería la excepción.

Eriol y Yamazaki observaron perplejos cómo la chica se bajaba la cremallera de su chaqueta, exponiendo aún más sus generosos pechos, se echaba brillo en los labios y se encaminaba directa hacia su clase a la caza de Shaoran.

Yuko entró en la clase con pasos de felina y buscó a su presa con la mirada. Para su suerte, el chico se había quedado solo en uno de los asientos finales del salón y no había muchos compañeros de clase que pudiesen interrumpirlos. Porque aquello iba a acabar como poco en un morreo espectacular y, con un poco de suerte, en un rapidito en el baño del pasillo.

Llegó hasta la mesa del castaño y se inclinó delante de él mostrando su escote de manera descarada. Shaoran levantó la vista de su trabajo de antropología y sus ojos recayeron en sus atributos durante unos segundos antes de subir la mirada a su cara. Yuko sonrió. Excelente, acababa de confirmar que no era gay.

-¿Qué hace un chico guapo como tú aquí tan solito? ¿Quieres que te haga compañía, Shao? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Shaoran parpadeó extrañado y se echó un poco hacia atrás en su silla, incómodo de que le pusieran unos pechos en la cara.

-Estoy ocupado así que no gracias…Yuri.

-Yuko – le corrigió, observando como él volvía a bajar la mirada a su trabajo, esta vez sin detenerse en su escote.

La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Se estaría haciendo el difícil? ¿O quizá era de los tímidos?

-¿Seguro que no quieres mi compañía? Podemos hacer cosas más entretenidas que el trabajo de antropología. Si sabes a lo que me refiero –se inclinó más sobre la mesa y susurró de forma seductora la última frase.

-No me interesa –respondió sin alzar la vista.

-¿Seguro? Podemos estudiar al ser humano de una forma mucho más… profunda.

A Shaoran se le cayó el trabajo sobre la mesa y Yuko sonrió triunfante. Lo había conseguido. Pero cuando Shaoran levantó la cabeza, no estaba la mirada de lujuria que ella pensaba ver.

-¿En serio tienes tan poco amor propio? Te he dicho dos veces que no me interesas y había pillado tus indirectas desde que me pusiste las tetas en la cara. Luego tachan a todas las tías de putas por gente como tú. Hazle un favor a tu género y córtate un poquito.

El sonido de la bofetada restalló por todo el pasillo.

Yamazaki y Eriol fruncieron el ceño ante el ruido y más aún al ver salir a la chica de la clase con una mirada de odio profundo en sus ojos azules.

-¡PUES RESULTA QUE SÍ! ¡VUESTRO AMIGO ES MARICÓN PERDIDO! –les gritó Yuko echa una furia antes de desaparecer a toda prisa por el pasillo.

Entraron apresuradamente a su clase para que su amigo les contara lo que acababa de pasar.

La mejilla roja de Shaoran hablaba por sí sola. Y sí, estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Shaoran? Dicen por ahí que una chica te ha dado una paliza –bromeó Eriol y se echó a reír de nuevo.

Shaoran fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

-No, en serio, hemos visto salir a Yuko echa una furia después de hablar contigo, ¿qué le has dicho? –preguntó Yamazaki.

Por supuesto, saberlo era muy importante para el plan. ¿Qué habría hecho que Yuko les gritase que Shaoran era "maricón perdido"?

-Pues que le he dicho la verdad.

-¿La verdad? –inquirió Eriol, poniéndose recto. A lo mejor sí que le había confesado a la chica que era gay.

-Que es una guarra.

Se relajó.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué creéis? No le ha sentado muy bien.

-¿Y por qué le sueltas eso? –quiso saber Yamazaki.

-¿Por qué va a ser? Estaba haciendo cosas importantes y se ha puesto a insinuárseme.

-¿Y por qué no le dices que sí? ¿No has visto lo buena que está? –Yamazaki no podía creérselo. Ya casi podían confirmar que Shaoran era gay o ciego.

Shaoran bufó y rodó los ojos.

-¿Es que vosotros dos no veis más allá del físico? No quiero una muñeca de plástico, gracias. ¿Y por qué os interesa tanto? Además, ¿cómo sabíais que Yuko había hablado conmigo?

Cuando Shaoran empezó a hacer preguntas, Eriol y Yamazaki estuvieron de acuerdo en que era la hora de huir. Dejaron a Shaoran con sus dudas sin contestar y salieron al pasillo con la excusa de ir a desayunar a la cafetería antes de que tuviesen la última clase de la mañana.

Una vez sentados y con sus desayunos frente a ellos, una acalorada conversación que ocurría en la mesa de al lado llamó su atención. Más bien, la mención del nombre de su mejor amigo.

-…y cuando le puso todo el escote en la cara me tuve que ir. Qué asco de tía, podía ser un poco menos descarada –decía una castaña de pelo corto, enfurruñada.

Les sonaba de clase, aunque nunca habían hablado con ella.

-A lo mejor Li la rechazó, no te quedaste para ver cómo reaccionaba, ¿no? –la que respondía a su amiga era Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol la tenía bien fichada. Era algo así como la chica de sus sueños, pero jamás se le había ocurrido una buena forma de empezar una conversación sin que se le notase.

-Pues bien que se le quedó mirando las tetas –refunfuñó la castaña-. Seguro que ahora están los dos metidos en un baño. Uff como odio a Yuko, tenía que mancillar al único tío que valía la pena de toda la clase.

Tanto Eriol como Yamazaki se sintieron ligeramente insultados pero continuaron escuchando la cada vez más interesante conversación.

Una chica de pelo castaño oscuro recogido en dos trenzas corrió la silla de al lado de las dos chicas, llamando la atención de estas y, sobre todo, de Yamazaki. Era Chiharu Mihara, el amor de la infancia de Yamazaki y, como las otras dos, compañera de su clase.

-¿De qué hablamos? –preguntó, sentándose.

-De que Yuko acaba de quitarle el chico a Sakura, o eso dice ella. Yo no me lo creo tanto.

-¿Es que no os habéis enterado? –dijo Chiharu con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿De qué? –las dos preguntaron a la vez mientras su amiga se regocijaba en el placer de saber un cotilleo que las otras dos desconocían.

-De cómo ha acabado la conversación entre esos dos.

Sakura rodó los ojos instantáneamente.

-Agg, no quiero saberlo.

-Créeme, Sakura, esto te va a gustar.

La castaña devolvió sus ojos verdes a su amiga, con atención.

-Resulta que más o menos media clase ha visto cómo Yuko le daba un tortazo a Shaoran y salía echa una fiera de la clase. No hemos oído lo que le ha dicho él, pero seguramente no ha respondido muy bien a sus insinuaciones.

Sakura y Tomoyo estallaron en carcajadas, la primera claramente muy aliviada.

-¿Ha hecho que Yuko se enfade? ¿En serio se puede ser más perfecto? –comentó Sakura entre risas-. Chicas, ahora sí que me he enamorado.

-Llevas todo el curso enamorada de Li, a mí no me la cuelas –rió Tomoyo.

Las chicas se echaron a reír hasta que alguien se aclaró la voz, llamándoles la atención muy cerca de ellas. Las tres pararon de reír de golpe y Sakura miró a la mesa de al lado con cara de puro terror. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de no darse cuenta de que tenían al lado a los dos mejores amigos de Shaoran Li? ¿Las habrían escuchado?

-Buenos días, señoritas –Eriol usó su típico tono cortés-. No hemos podido evitar oír vuestra conversación…

Sí, las habían escuchado. Sakura quiso golpearse la frente contra la mesa, pero se contuvo por el bien de lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

-… y queremos proponeros un trato.

…

-Me parece una idea horrible –se quejó Sakura-. No se puede ser más descarada. ¡Me va a largar como a Yuko!

-¿Pero qué dices? Sólo vamos a una fiesta. Deja de decir tonterías, Sakura –la intentó tranquilizar Tomoyo mientras le recogía el pelo en un bonito moño bajo.

Le había obligado a llevar también un vestido verde que hacía juego con sus ojos (y que encima era el color favorito de Shaoran, o eso le habían asegurado Yamazaki y Eriol), mientras que ella llevaba uno de color azul marino muy elegante.

-Sí, pero Eriol y Yamazaki dijeron que tenían un plan, y no me fío nada de ellos.

-Solo te intentan ayudar.

-Y esa es otra, ¿Por qué me quieren ayudar? No lo entiendo. Antes de esto dudo que supiesen ni cómo me llamo.

-La verdad es que eso a mí también me da mala espina. Pero mejor esto a que se lo digan a Shaoran, ¿no? Vamos a intentar confiar.

Sakura miró a su mejor amiga aguantándose la risa. Y es que sabía perfectamente por qué Tomoyo estaba tan predispuesta a confiar. Eriol le gustaba tanto como a ella Shaoran.

-Bien, ya estamos listas. Vamos a por Chiharu antes de que se te ocurra cambiar te opinión –dijo la pelinegra cuando acabó con el moño de Sakura.

-Ya he cambiado de opinión –le respondió con voz temblorosa.

-Tarde.

…

Llegaron a la fiesta la media hora tarde reglamentaria y el piso ya estaba a rebosar de estudiantes. A Sakura le extrañaba que ningún vecino se hubiese quejado ya del ruido, siendo además un día entresemana.

En medio segundo había perdido a Tomoyo y Chiharu de vista, y eso que el piso no era tan grande. Era un piso de estudiantes normal, más desordenado de lo socialmente establecido, pero supuso que por culpa de la fiesta. Pasó de largo la cocina, donde se amontonaban botellas de alcohol como para abastecerse durante meses y observó el salón desde la puerta.

Tras un breve vistazo, descubrió que sus amigas no habían desaparecido, sino que estaban siendo acaparadas por Yamazaki y Eriol. Eriol le hacía un truco de magia a Tomoyo con cartas mientras que Yamazaki estaba haciendo rabiar a Chiharu. Y las dos parecían completamente absortas. Sonrió. La verdad es que no le sorprendía que se hubiesen olvidado por completo de que el plan de la fiesta era que Sakura pudiese hablar con Shaoran.

Respiró hondo y se sentó en una esquina del sofá intentando pasar desapercibida. Ahora recordaba por qué no le gustaban las fiestas. A ella no se le daba nada bien ligar, y Shaoran ni siquiera estaba allí. Aunque eso tampoco habría cambiado mucho las cosas siendo como era incapaz de hablarle.

De repente, un chico se sentó a su lado, empujándola bruscamente en el proceso.

-Ups, lo siento –se disculpó el sujeto con una leve sonrisa-. Ha sido sin querer.

-No pasa nada –negó Sakura, y volvió a su monólogo mental.

-En realidad no ha sido sin querer –bromeó el chico-. Buscaba una excusa para hablar contigo. Me llamo Ryu, ¿y tú?

Sakura lo miró frunciendo el ceño mientras sentía que el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Lo cierto es que el chico no era demasiado guapo, tenía el pelo oscuro y un flequillo que le tapaba media cara.

-Sa…Sakura.

-Encantado Sakura –le dio la mano y Sakura se la tuvo que estrechar. Estaba muy sudada-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estudias?

-Arqueología –respondió, consiguiendo soltar su mano y restregándosela disimuladamente en el vestido.

-¿Otra? ¿Aquí todo el mundo estudia arqueología o qué?

-Los anfitriones de la fiesta van a mi clase. Supongo que es por eso –contestó ella con una leve sonrisa.

El chico lo interpretó como que definitivamente había triunfado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Sakura se tensó y miró a todos lados en busca de ayuda.

-Tengo mucha sed –dijo, empezando a levantarse.

A él le brillaron los ojos.

-Yo te lo traigo, una cerveza, ¿no? No te muevas, que en seguida vuelvo.

Sakura fingió una sonrisa y en cuanto el chico desapareció por el pasillo se levantó rápidamente del sofá. Tenía apenas unos segundos para desaparecer pero no veía ningún buen sitio donde esconderse. Intentó meterse en el baño pero por los sonidos que se oían desde el exterior iba a estar ocupado un buen rato.

Sólo había otras tres puertas en el piso que no tenía ni idea de a donde daban así que, en cuanto vio la cabellera oscura aparecer por la puerta del salón, cerró los ojos y se metió en la más cercana.

Reposó la cabeza contra la puerta y respiró aliviada de haberse escapado.

-¿Pero qué coño? –una voz que desgraciadamente conocía bien le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe a la vez que pegaba un pequeño saltito del susto.

-¡Joder! –susurró. ¿Se podía ser más ridícula? ¿Y tener peor suerte? Porque de las tres posibles habitaciones había tenido que escoger precisamente la de Shaoran.

Él la miraba con los ojos como platos, medio recostado en la cama y con unos cascos alrededor del cuello. Intentó alejar sus retorcidos pensamientos sobre Shaoran y ella en una cama mientras sentía que se ponía roja.

-Li… emm… ¡perdona! No sabía que esto era un cuarto –miró a todos lados menos al chico recostado en la cama, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Umm, no pasa nada-respondió él mientras, ya sentado, se quitaba los cascos y los dejaba en una mesita. Sakura se preguntó qué tipo de música escuchaba.

Ante un silencio de varios segundos, Shaoran añadió:

-Entonces… ¿no puedes salir?

Sakura cerró los ojos muerta de vergüenza. Era evidente que no era bienvenida allí. Pensó en darse la vuelta y salir corriendo para no volver a hablar con él jamás, pero de repente recordó al pesado que seguramente seguiría en la habitación contigua y en lo poco que le apetecía tener que enfrentarlo. Se imaginó a sus amigas reprochándola por haber perdido una oportunidad de oro y se armó de valor, abriendo los ojos.

-Yo, eh, no.

-¿No? –Shaoran levantó la cabeza y la miró extrañado. Seguro que pensando en la cara que tenía por negarse a salir de su habitación.

Ella se puso aún más roja antes de contestar.

-Es que… um, me estaba escondiendo de un chico, y creo que está fuera justo ahora. ¿Me dejas quedarme hasta que esté segura de que se ha ido? Te prometo que sólo serán unos minutos… –y agachó la cabeza sin saber qué más decir.

-Qué es… ¿tu novio? ¿Te está molestando? – Shaoran apretó la mandíbula y murmuró la pregunta en un tono que Sakura no supo identificar.

-¿Eh? No, no, no tengo novio –aprovechó para aclararlo en lo que ella creía que era una forma sutil-. Era un chico de la fiesta. Intentaba ligar conmigo pero… yo no sé ligar y no sabía cómo rechazarlo…

Se sintió aún más ridícula. Acababa de admitir ante Shaoran que ella no sabía ligar.

-Lo siento. Si te molesto ya me voy –susurró agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

La leve risa de Shaoran la hizo levantarla de golpe. No solía verlo reír y era un espectáculo comparable a un amanecer. Vale, está bien. Es posible que el amor la hiciese una exagerada.

-No te preocupes, estaba empezando aburrirme de estar tan solo –le sonrió.

-¿Y por qué no… estás en la fiesta? Hay mucha gente.

Shaoran dudó.

-Te parecerá raro, pero no me gustan mucho las fiestas.

Sakura sonrió desde su sitio. Al menos tenían algo en común.

-A mí tampoco me gustan mucho, la verdad –dijo, lo suficientemente relajada para pasear la mirada por la habitación tímidamente.

El color verde predominaba, así que supuso que Eriol y Yamazaki le habían dicho la verdad. Se fijó, además, en que estaba muy ordenado.

-Ah, ven, puedes sentarte aquí –dijo él, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle sitio en la cama.

Sakura volvió la mirada hacia él y rezó por no volver a ponerse roja mientras avanzaba unos pasos hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Y… ¿si no te gustan las fiestas cómo es que estás aquí? –continuó Shaoran para romper el silencio.

-Mmm mis amigas me convencieron. Querían que… -Sakura volvió a sonrojarse. Había estado a punto de desvelar el estúpido plan al propio Shaoran Li-. Querían presentarme a un chico, pero como ves no funcionó –se inventó rápidamente.

-Ahh ¿y no tienes novio porque no quieres o…?

-Oh, no es que no quiera, es que ellos no quieren –bromeó, resistiéndose a añadir que no lo tenía porque estaba obsesionada con él.

-Ya, ¿y el chico de fuera? -Shaoran alzó una ceja.

-Él no cuenta, no me gustaba.

-Ah, ¿y qué tiene que hacer un chico para gustarte? –abrió mucho los ojos y rectificó-. Quiero decir… ¿te gusta otro?

¿Shaoran estaba ligando con ella? Sakura dudaba que eso fuese posible, seguramente le preguntaba aquellas cosas sólo porque se sentía obligado a darle conversación, no porque le interesase la respuesta. Aun así, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-No te creas, no es tan difícil –bromeó decidiendo responder a ambas preguntas un poco esquiva-. Y no lo sé, puede que sí.

Un poco incómoda, miró la mesilla y cogió los cascos.

-¿Qué estabas escuchando antes de que yo invadiese tu calma? -preguntó mientras jugaba nerviosa con ellos.

-Radiohead, no sé si… -Shaoran dudó.

-Oh, claro –sonrió Sakura, contenta de que tuviesen otra cosa en común-, Karma Police es mi favorita de Radiohead.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, ampliamente sorprendido.

-Pues era precisamente la que estaba escuchando.

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedo? –dijo, mostrándole los cascos.

Shaoran asintió y le puso la canción mientras ella se los colocaba.

-No se escucha nada –dijo, tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿No? –Shaoran cogió los cascos y lo comprobó, extrañado.

Trasteó su móvil hasta que la música sonó.

-Ya está –se los quitó de nuevo y se los puso él mismo.

Sakura se sonrojó mientras sentía que Shaoran le rozaba el pelo mientras se los colocaba. La situación no podía ser mejor, estaba escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas a apenas unos centímetros de su chico favorito.

Y de repente, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Shaoran, cabrón! Tienes que salir de tu cue-va…

Eriol y Yamazaki, en el marco de la puerta, observaban a la pareja con los ojos como platos y, más en concreto, a Sakura utilizando los cascos ultracarísimos de Shaoran. Sí, exactamente esos que nunca les había dejado ni rozar.

…

-No te preocupes, aquello fue una gran señal –comentó Eriol mientras miraba su reloj.

Habían quedado en un cine para una "cita triple" aunque, por seguridad, no le habían dicho nada de aquello a Shaoran. Sólo le habían dicho que iban a ir al cine, lo que no sabía es que tendría que hacer de acompañante de Sakura. Aunque esperaban que se lo tomase bien.

Todo aquello además era una pequeña excusa de los chicos para poder salir con Tomoyo y Chiharu. Tras la fiesta, Sakura se había enterado de que Chiharu y Yamazaki se habían besado y estaba segura de que Tomoyo esperaba algo así con Eriol para la cita de hoy. A veces Sakura sentía que usaban sus sentimientos por Shaoran en su propio beneficio, pero al fin y al cabo la sonrisa radiante de sus dos amigas merecía todo el sufrimiento, ¿verdad?

-¿Que me dejase usar unos cascos? Se los pedí yo, ¿qué me iba a decir? –se lamentó Sakura, nada segura de aquella "cita".

-Y que te dejase quedarte en su habitación. Nosotros somos sus mejores amigos y nunca nos ha dejado permanecer más de diez segundos –concordó Yamazaki-. Piensa en Yuko, a ella seguro que la habría echado a patadas.

-¡Pero porque yo no soy una guarra! Eso no significa nada…

-¡Chis! –Chiharu cortó sus disputas cuando vio a Shaoran acercarse a ellos.

Su cara era inescrutable, no parecía feliz de encontrarse a tres invitadas de más pero tampoco parecía enfadado, lo que a Eriol y Yamazaki les pareció una buenísima señal.

-¿Qué te parece, Shaoran? Nos hemos encontrado a estas tres señoritas y las hemos invitado a venir al cine con nosotros –mintió Eriol.

Shaoran alzó una ceja, algo receloso pero terminó por encogerse de hombros con indiferencia. Su mirada no se posó en ningún momento en Sakura cuando las saludó secamente y ella no pudo evitar pensar que sospechaba.

-Genial, ¿qué vamos a ver?

Las entradas ya estaban compradas, lo que molestó terriblemente a Sakura al enterarse de que eran para una película de terror. Miró con odio a sus amigas. Ellas sabían lo mucho que se asustaba y no le apetecía para nada hacer el ridículo delante de Shaoran.

Se sentaron en las butacas y Sakura acabó, obviamente, al lado de Shaoran. Se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a la pantalla. Estaba decidida a no asustarse. Sabía perfectamente que nada de aquello era real y no dejaba de repetírselo cuando, en los créditos de inicio, apareció escrito en letras sangrientas: "Basado en hechos reales". Sakura se encogió en su asiento y empezó a repetirse en su cabeza que aquello se ponía siempre para que la película diese más miedo, no porque hubiese pasado de verdad. Igual que en los libros cuando se ponía que se había encontrado un manuscrito del que después se había sacado el libro sólo para darle veracidad…

Dejó de divagar cuando sucedió la primera muerte, giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Que Shaoran pensase lo que quisiese de ella, prefería no ver la película y al menos no gritar. Pero incluso así, el sonido le hacía imaginarse las escenas y estaba segura de que en su cabeza eran aún peores que en la película.

-Pss, Sakura, mira –alzó la cabeza más que nada porque estaba sorprendida de que Shaoran la hubiese llamado por su nombre. Ni siquiera pensaba que él se lo sabría.

-¿Sakura? –se le escapó.

Si no fuese porque estaban en la oscuridad, Sakura habría jurado que Shaoran se puso rojo.

-Perdón, ¿prefieres que te llame Kinomoto?

-¡No, no! –se apresuró a aclarar-. ¿Y yo te puedo decir Shaoran?

Él sonrió.

-Claro. ¿No te gusta la película?

Ella se sonrojó.

-No me gustan las películas de miedo. La verdad es que estoy aterrada –confesó.

-¿Qué tal si te distraigo?

Sakura pensó automáticamente mal y se sonrojó al sentirse como una pervertida. Shaoran, en cambio, se apartó un poco y le señaló a su lado. Yamazaki y Chiharu, y Tomoyo y Eriol, no habían perdido tiempo y se estaban enrollando.

Sakura se echó a reír, acompañada de Shaoran, hasta que los de la fila de detrás les mandaron callar.

-Y mira esto –susurró Shaoran.

Cogió palomitas de su bolsa y empezó a tirárselas a Eriol a la cara. Después de unas diez, se empezó a dar cuenta y se despegó de los labios de Tomoyo, sólo para ver a Shaoran mirando aburrido la película simulando que nada había pasado. Sakura se aguantó la risa hasta que la pareja volvió a lo suyo y los dos castaños estallaron en carcajadas.

-Y ahora que ya te has relajado, te voy a enseñar qué es lo que se hace para no pasar miedo con una película de terror.

-¿Eh? –Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa sorprendida-. ¿Se puede hacer eso?

-Claro, a mí también me aterraban hasta que lo descubrí. Las películas de miedo normalmente son de bajo presupuesto y además tienen un guion muy típico y predecible.

Sakura asintió. Sabía que eso era cierto.

-Pues para que no te den miedo sólo tienes que buscarle los fallos e ir prediciendo lo que va a pasar. Por ejemplo, yo digo que aquella rubia muere en cuanto se quite la ropa.

Y efectivamente, a los pocos minutos Sakura pudo observar cómo la rubia decidía bañarse desnuda en el lago y era brutalmente asesinada.

-Es que a quien se le ocurre –rió Sakura-. Ya han muerto dos de sus amigos y le apetece darse un baño desnuda por la noche.

El resto de la "cita", lo pasaron riéndose a carcajadas de la película o de sus amigos y Sakura pudo ver por primera vez una película de miedo sin tener que taparse los ojos. Aunque sospechaba que la táctica no hubiera surtido efecto si el que la comentaba con ella no hubiera sido Shaoran.

A la salida, Shaoran se disculpó para ir al servicio mientras todos le esperaban a las puertas del cine.

-La cosa ha ido bien, ¿no Sakura? –le preguntó Eriol, que había visto de cerca cómo se divertían.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-No tanto como a vosotros –se rió, haciendo sonrojar a sus otras dos amigas.

-Eso es porque Shaoran es muy tímido –comentó Eriol, bastante pagado de sí mismo-. Yamazaki y yo lo hemos estado hablando y creo que tienes que ser tú la que dé el primer paso. Podemos dejaros solos con alguna excusa y te declaras.

Sakura echó un paso atrás y los miró horrorizada.

-¿Qué? No, no, ni de coña. Yo no puedo hacer eso –negó Sakura rápidamente, asustada.

-Vamos, claro que sí. Estoy harto de estos planes ridículos –gruñó Eriol.

-Sí, yo quiero saber de una vez por todas si Shaoran es gay o no… -comentó Yamazaki.

Eriol lo miró rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos, negando con la cabeza. Y es que habían omitido a Sakura y sus amigas el objetivo originario de todo aquello: descubrir si Shaoran era gay.

-No me lo puedo creer –la voz fría que habló tras ellos era mucho peor que la de cualquiera de las chicas, que los miraban estupefactas-. ¿En serio habéis hecho todo esto sólo para saber si soy gay? ¿Por aquella estúpida foto de Sara Grey que no quise ver?

-Sasha –corrigió Yamazaki.

Eriol le miró negando con la cabeza. No era el momento.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, joder –Shaoran dio unos pasos atrás, negando con la cabeza a la vez que se pasaba las manos por el pelo-. Lo de Yuko, y lo de vosotros viendo porno, y ahora Sakura. ¿No era más fácil preguntármelo simplemente? Y os llamáis mis amigos –escupió con odio.

-Shaoran… -Sakura no pudo evitar llamarlo, con los ojos empañados.

-Y tú –gruñó él, mirándola con odio en los ojos-. Tú eres la peor de todos.

Y se fue, dejando un silencio sepulcral a su espalda.

-¡¿Pero qué habéis hecho?! –Sakura se giró hacia Yamazaki y Eriol, con las lágrimas derramándose incontrolablemente de sus ojos verdes-. ¡¿Qué me habéis hecho?! Me odia… por vuestra culpa.

-Sakura nosotros no… se lo aclararemos, le diremos que… -empezó Eriol.

-¡NO! Ya habéis hecho suficiente. ¡Encima sabíais perfectamente que no tenía ningún interés en mí! No os quiero volver a ver en la vida.

Sakura huyó de allí, corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que había ido Shaoran. Tomoyo se giró, el tiempo suficiente para decirle a Eriol que ella tampoco quería volver a verlo jamás y corrió tras Sakura, seguida de Chiharu que les dirigió una mirada de decepción a los dos.

…

Había pasado una semana y Sakura seguía sin ser capaz de mirar a Shaoran a la cara. Sabía que tenía que aclararle que ella no había tenido nada que ver, que sus sentimientos eran reales desde el principio. Pero declarar tu amor a alguien a quien nunca vas a interesarle le parecía demasiado duro, y nunca conseguía reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Tomoyo y ella tampoco habían vuelto a hablar con Eriol y Yamazaki desde entonces. Tras la insistencia de Sakura de que no pasaba nada, Chiharu había perdonado a Yamazaki, pero Tomoyo se negaba a perdonar a Eriol. Él la miraba con cara de perro degollado durante las clases y Shaoran… Shaoran no quería saber nada de nadie.

-Sakura, tienes que hablar con Shaoran –intentó convencerla Tomoyo mientras llegaba el profesor en un cambio de clase.

-Vale, lo haré si tú perdonas a Eriol –chantajeó Sakura, a sabiendas de lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

-¿Qué? No. Eriol se merece que no le hable por lo que ha hecho, pero Shaoran no se merece estar ahí solo, pensando que te has estado riendo de él.

Sakura cerró los ojos, gruñendo. Odiaba que Tomoyo siempre tuviese razón.

-Está bien, iré ahora mismo. Pero sabes que si Shaoran me perdona, dejarás de tener una razón para odiar a Eriol, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo rodó los ojos y asintió, empujándola hacia Shaoran, que se sentaba solo en una de las últimas filas. Algunas chicas de la clase habían intentado acercársele con la perfecta excusa de preguntarle por qué estaba solo, pero él las había echado casi arrancándoles un brazo.

Tímidamente, se sentó a su lado y abrió la boca para hablar. Antes de poder decir nada, Shaoran ya había recogido sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta, lejos de ella.

-¡Shaoran! –gritó, levantándose para ir tras él.

Él dudó, deteniéndose ligeramente, por lo que Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de alcanzarle cuando llegaba a la puerta. Lo agarró del brazo para evitar que escapase otra vez. Sakura tomó aire intentando recordar el discurso que había practicado una y mil veces, e intentó ignorar que media clase los miraba con curiosidad. Cuando él se giró, alzando una ceja inquisitivo, ella se armó de valor.

-Tienes que escucharme, por favor. Sé que te va a resultar difícil creerme, tanto como a mi decírtelo quizás –rió un poco, una risa nerviosa. Suspiró-. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que Eriol y Yamazaki pretendían.

-Ya, claro. Lo oí perfectamente Sakura, todo lo del plan. Además, si no por qué apareciste de repente en aquella fiesta y después en esa especie de "cita triple" si en mi vida te había visto hablar con ninguno de los dos. Y también oí lo que te pidieron hacer, y que te negaste –dijo con una especie de rencor en la voz.

-Sí había un plan -Shaoran intentó moverse, pero Sakura apretó su agarre impidiéndole irse-, pero no era ese en lo absoluto. Mira, sé que estás harto de que se te declaren chicas y que no te interesa en lo más mínimo, pero ellos… -Sakura agachó la cabeza, sintiendo que se ponía tan roja que le daba vueltas la cabeza-, me oyeron decir lo enamorada que estaba de ti, y me ofrecieron ayudarme… a conquistarte. ¡Pero yo no sabía por qué lo hacían! A lo mejor tenía que haber sospechado pero no sé… ni siquiera te lo había notado. De verdad que tampoco sabía que eras gay.

Shaoran se había quedado blanco. Sakura le soltó poco a poco del brazo, al notar que ya no pretendía escaparse.

-He asimilado que nunca me vas a corresponder, pero al menos me gustaría que consideraras que siguiésemos siendo amigos… me lo pasé muy bien contigo –de nuevo apartó la mirada y suspiró-. Aunque también comprenderé que no quieras saber nada de mí. Sólo quería que lo supieras, siento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado, de verdad.

-¿E… esto no es otro plan de esos dos gilipollas? –pudo hablar Shaoran, tras unos tensos segundos de silencio.

Sakura le miró, indignada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te acabo de confesar que te quiero, ¿en serio me crees tan retorcida?!

Shaoran dudó.

-Sakura, te aviso que no soy bueno con las palabras. Así que te lo demostraré.

-¿Qu…?

Y Sakura tuvo que dejar de hablar.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que el mismísimo Shaoran Li (sí, ese que se suponía que era gay) la estaba besando. Y sabía que tendría que estar pidiéndole explicaciones pero no pudo más que cerrar los ojos abandonarse a la sensación de recibir el mejor beso de su vida.

Shaoran le acarició los labios con la lengua y Sakura los entreabrió intentado hacer que el beso fuese más profundo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en el calor y en cómo hacer que Shaoran estuviese más cerca, así que se le escapó un gemido satisfecho cuando el castaño la levantó, apoyándola contra la pared, e hizo que le rodease la cadera con las piernas. Todo ello sin apartar sus labios de ella ni un segundo.

Un consistente carraspeo enfadado hizo que Shaoran terminase el beso y dejase a Sakura de nuevo en el suelo, antes de girarse para ver a su profesor de Antropología enfadado y a toda la clase boquiabierta.

-¿Ya han terminado? –gruñó el hombre, sarcástico.

-Desde luego que no –Shaoran agarró a Sakura de la muñeca y la sacó rápidamente de la clase, cerrando de un sonoro portazo.

Yamazaki se levantó, y empezó a aplaudir lentamente desde su sitio hasta que el profesor le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Chiharu le arrastró de vuelta a su silla. Como siempre, no era el momento.

…

-¿Cuánto llevan ahí encerrados? –preguntó Eriol, echándose en el sofá desde el que Yamazaki seguía su telenovela favorita.

Miró su reloj y empezó a contar mentalmente.

-Serán cuatro horas en cinco minutos –concluyó.

-¿Sin parar ni un momento? –Eriol abrió mucho los ojos, perplejo.

Yamazaki se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la tele. Los intensos gemidos le dificultaban escuchar lo que se declaraban los protagonistas, así que se acercó el mando para subir el volumen.

-Nuestro Shaoran es todo un semental, quien lo habría imaginado –comentó el de los ojos azules.

-Ya te digo. Resultó que no era gay después de todo, sólo era Sakurasexual –concordó Yamazaki.

-Más le vale que nos perdone y que nos invite a un par de chupitos después de esto. Sin nuestro plan de mierda jamás se habría atrevido a hablar con Sakura –se quejó Eriol.

Y cogió el mando y subió aún más el volumen de la tele.

* * *

 **¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Después de tanto tiempo aquí os dejo un nuevo One-Shot!** **Me ha quedado un poco largo para lo que suelo hacer yo, pero la verdad es que me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo, me encanta meter a Yamazaki y a Eriol haciendo locuras en mis historias jajaja**

 **En fin, me encantaría saber si os ha gustado (o si no :c), porque amo los reviews y no sé, que tengáis un nuevo año estupendo!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Airin :3**


End file.
